Sasunaru Story
by MitsukiNeko
Summary: plot to follow "Sasunaru Songfic" after a steamy night naruto leaves sasuke's place in the middle of the night. our raven wants to see naruto again, but the blonde acts sketchy on the phone. soon after he learns a secret naruto had been trying to keep from him. can they overcome the bostacles in their way to be together? read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasunaru story 1**

Sasuke woke up to the sound of an obnoxious ringtone going off somewhere in the room. He groaned and shook Naruto awake. "Dobe turn it off…"

Naruto got up and found his pants. He pulled his cell out of the back pocket and turned on the screen. When he saw who was calling his eyes went wide and he scowled. "Shit. Shit. SHIT. I said I didn't want him to call me again. Dammit!"

"hn?" Sasuke grunted in question.

"uh… nothing, but I gotta go." Naruto scribbled something on a piece of paper he saw on the nightstand. "That's my number, call me okay?"

"Sure," Sasuke replied, confused, but too sleepy to question what was going on.

Naruto threw his clothes on and gave Sasuke a quick peck on the lips. "Just a little something to remember me by," he clarified before letting himself out.

"The hell..?" Sasuke laid back down where Naruto's warm body had just been. He soon fell back asleep enveloped in the spicy sweet smell of Naruto and the warmth of his bed.

His alarm went off at 9:00 and Sasuke got up, groggily going to take a shower; moving mechanically. He started to wash his hair, facing the water and letting it run down his face and chest. Suddenly, the night before came flooding back into memory.

He jumped out of the water quickly –shampoo still in his hair- to go find the note Naruto had left him. It was written in barely legible scribbles reading: _557-6941 sorry I'll probably not be able to see ya for a while so don't call for at least the next few days please. ;) I had fun._

This aroused some suspicion in Sasuke. He found his cell and punched in the number. Naruto was hiding something and he was going to find out what.

After a few rings Naruto picked up, "Sasuke? *BAM* this is kind of a bad time. *Crash* didn't you read the note I left with this number? *Bang, Smash*"

"I did. I can't wait 'a few days' to see you. Let's go for lunch later."

"… I can't. I want to, but I **really** can't today." There was a weird tone in his voice: desperation and fear mingled. Sasuke's interest was piqued.

"Then Monday. Noon. The café "Hidden Leaf" across the street from the Anbu Gym. be there or there will not be a repeat of last night."

"No fair Sasuke! *bang*"

"See you there Uzumaki," Sasuke clicked of before Naruto could try and weasel his way out of the lunch date. Sasuke thought he'd maybe been too harsh, but he also felt he had reason to with the suspicion and mystery hanging around Naruto.

He tried not to think about it the rest of the day, but at the most random times, Naruto popped into his head. Questions like: What was so important that he had to leave last night? And What were those noises in the background when I called him circulated through his mind often.

He had no clue why he was so worked up. When he'd been with Orochimaru he'd never worried or got concerned. Naruto, however, Sasuke wanted to protect Naruto. He didn't know if it was his sweetness, the cute face, or just something about how he acted brought out this instinct. All he knew was that, even though they'd met less than 24 hours ago, he thought that Naruto was like a stray kitten found in the rain –you **had** to pick it up and take care of it.

Sasuke went to bed early since he had work the next day and was awake early as well. He donned his black business suit, impatient to see Naruto again. By noon he was feeling both very excited and even more impatient. Though, his expression was the same as ever: broadcasting "I'm so bored" to everyone around him. He hurriedly caught a cab to go to _Hidden Leaf._ Traffic was a bit hectic, so he ended up arriving late by about 20 minutes. "Speak of the devil…" Sasuke spotted the blonde spikes and orange –_really? Neon orange, how childish is this guy?_ - Shirt at an outdoor table close to the building. Naruto was looking down reading a menu.

"Yo Naruto," he called. Naruto cringed visibly, but said hello when Sasuke sat down, without looking up. Sasuke sat, and ordered a salad and tea. "Have you eaten yet? And if you've been here long, blame traffic for making me late."

"I'm not that hungry." Naruto told the waitress to bring him a milkshake.

"Ice cream? You're a real kid Naruto, I almost feel like a pedophile." Naruto laughed along with Sasuke, but it seemed stilted and hollow. "Hey, you okay?" Sasuke touched one of Naruto's hands with his fingers. The blonde recoiled at the contact, ducking his head down further.

"'M fine Sasuke. No worries."

"Then look at me," Sasuke challenged, "you haven't once done that since I got here."

Naruto stiffened. "What're ya talking about?"

"Do you not want to be seen in public with me or something?" Sasuke was getting annoyed. He was about to just leave when Naruto looked up at him for a second saying, "no that's not it!" then ducking his head to hide his face again.

"What happened to your face Naruto," he demanded.

"n-nothing," Naruto said quietly.

"bullshi-," Sasuke started before they were interrupted by another waitress bringing their orders.

"Naruto! I should have known it was you ordering this for lunch. Tell Gaara hey for me," she said perkily.

Naruto's hands curled up, but he sounded shaky when he told her he'd do it. "Ah… yea Temari. See you."

When she left Sasuke immediately went back to questioning. "So who is Gaara?"

"N-nobody important. J-just a guy I know."

"Bullshit. And would you fucking look me in the eye?" Sasuke set down his fork and roughly pulled Naruto's face up by the chin. "Why do you have a black eye? And why is there a gash that's still bleeding on this cheek/ did this Gaara guy do his?" by the way Naruto's jaw clenched Sasuke knew he was right. He noticed the tears in Naruto's big blue eyes and hastily threw down a few bills, then hailed a cab.

"Wha? Sasuke don't you have to go back to work?" Naruto asked when he was placed in the back of a cab heading for Sasuke's address.

"They can manage without me. You and I are going to have a little talk." They soon reached his place and Sasuke brought Naruto inside. He sat the scared blonde in a chair in his kitchen. Sasuke silently pulled out a first aid kit from a cabinet and started cleaning Naruto's cut.

Naruto sat still, tears spilling from cerulean orbs. "Please say something," he pleaded.

Why did he hit you," Sasuke got right to the point.

"I wasn't around when he got to the club."

"Explain Dobe."

Naruto was crying steadily now. "I've tried to break up with him so many times. Saturday I tried again and *hic* he showed up after we left to take me back. He *hic* he won't let me go. No matter what I do I'm stuck being with him. I'm sorry, Sasuke. But we aren't going to work out. When Temari tells him I was out with a guy today… he's going to go ballistic. And you'll get involved and he's so possessive. I don't know what he'll do. I really, really like you, but I just can't do anything," he said through sobs.

"Shut. Up."

"Seriously you should just kick me out and forget me while you can. I'm used to that type of thing so I don't mi-"

Sasuke **had** to shut him up somehow, and a slap would make him no better than Naruto's boyfriend so he plugged up Naruto's mouth with his own, kissing him speechless. "I don't know all the details but I think I understand what's going on. Basically Gaara is severely possessive and abusive; and he's controlling to the point that you can't do anything he doesn't like without getting hurt. Am I right?" Naruto nodded, so he continued, "too bad for him because I'm possessive too, and as of last night you're **mine**."

Naruto looked scared, so Sasuke wiped Naruto's wet check off one more time, and put a bandage on it; reassuring him. "Not like him possessive. I'm not going to force you into anything; you have a brain of your own. But I can't just sit idly by while someone hurts someone important to me."

"How am _**I**_ important, you met me two days ago?"

"I can't explain it," Sasuke said, annoyed with himself for being so nice all of the sudden.

"You know, you want everyone to think you're like a porcupine, but you're a huge teddy bear inside."

"hn." Sasuke stood and put away the kit thinking once again how Naruto was too innocent for his own good.

"I… just thank you for everything, but you'll get hurt if you interfere with me anymore... I don't want you to put yourself in danger for my sake."

Sasuke was getting pissed again. He brought his face to about two inches from Naruto's. "I didn't ask your permission. I'm helping you because I want to and you aren't going to stop me."

Naruto stared into Sasuke's onyx eyes as fresh tears spilled from his cerulean ones. Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him. "Fine you crazy Uchiha. Once Gaara is out for good you **really** won't be able to get away from me."

"Good. Now go lay down in my room, you look exhausted. I'll make us some lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasunaru story 2**

As soon as he heard his door close, Sasuke whipped out his cell phone to call his number 1 speed dial; a detective friend, who picked up on the first ring. "Kakashi I have a job for you."

"Ah, Sasuke, my best customer. Who am I researching now?"

"I only have a first name. 'Gaara'. From what I gather he has a fair amount of power and money. It could be gang related based on my information and intuition, but it could just as easily be legitimate."

"Well with an unusual name like that it shouldn't be too hard to find him. Same conditions as always?"

"Yes. I expect results soon." He clicked off without waiting for a reply. Almost immediately after, his phone started ringing. It was his supervisor. He groaned loudly in complaint before answering.

"Sasuke, where are you? You usually aren't late coming back from lunch."

"Something came up Deidara. I had to go home early."

"I can let It go just this once, but make sure it doesn't happen again. Be sure that whatever came up is resolved by tomorrow; we have an important meeting with someone Pein is considering as a partner."

"I'll be there." They hung up and Sasuke pulled two packs of instant ramen out of the pantry since they wouldn't take too long to make. As he prepared it he tried to come up with a plan. How was he going to get this guy out of Naruto's life? He wished he could just kill the guy and be done with it, but jail time wasn't exactly that appealing a consequence. Eh… he'd think about it later, time to eat.

He used his shoulder to push open his door since his hands were full, and when he did he saw a –once again- freaked out Naruto sitting on his bed talking on the phone. "n-no. I don't want to. I'm with… a friend. J-just leave me alone Gaara."

Sasuke walked over, set the food down, and snatched the phone away from Naruto before he was noticed. "He isn't going anywhere. Especially not anywhere you are. Stop calling him," he said into the phone and hung up.

Naruto just stared at him in disbelief. "I've never done **that** before."

"Why'd you even answer?" Sasuke clenched the phone in his tight fists. He needed to reign in his anger for Naruto's sake, but he couldn't suppress it all. As a result he'd sounded pretty harsh. This only served to upset Naruto more.

"It was a force of habit. And he would have just kept calling and getting angrier. He really hates waiting so he'd have blown up on me if I hadn't answered. See, that's probably him." He gestured to the chiming phone.

Sasuke checked the screen. "You're right." He switched off the phone and put it in his nightstand drawer. To Naruto's shocked face he explained, "I'm not giving him the satisfaction of me answering when I already told him to stop calling you. He can try all he wants, but he's not talking to you again. Now, eat your ramen."

"Ramen?" Naruto perked up in excitement and his eyes lit up like a child's at Christmas.

"Yea. I normally don't eat instant, but I had a couple in the kitchen."

"Alright! I love ramen! Gaara almost never let me have any. He said it makes my mouth taste bad," he said with his mouth already full of noodles.

Keeping his voice flat, Sasuke slowly spoke. "Let's not talk about him okay?" he sat on the bed next to Naruto and kissed him in a brief interval when he was using the chopsticks to get more noodles. "He was wrong anyway. You taste fine."

After that Sasuke choked down the food quickly. He really wasn't fond of this stuff, but it was edible. Naruto quickly finished his and beamed at Sasuke. "Thanks! That was pretty good for insta-ramen. We should go get some of the real stuff. Can we?" Naruto flashed Sasuke a huge grin and gave him a tight hug.

"_There's the damn aegyo* again,"_ he thought, feeling the blush rise in his cheeks. "Sure."

"Woohoo!" Naruto was a whirlwind. He ran to the front door, grabbed their shoes, and ran them back to the bedroom. Next was a dash to the kitchen for Sasuke's keys. Then he bounded into the bathroom to fix his hair, just then remembering his bruised eye. "Holy crap! Guess I need some concealer to cover this up." He started rummaging through drawers.

"Uzumaki stop running around like a headless chicken. I don't have any make-up except eyeliner,"Sasuke complained. _"At least he seems happier than before…"_

Naruto flopped down on the bed again. "Sorry, I just got so excited. And I doubt anything you'd have would be dark enough for me." He poked Sasuke's cheek, "you're so pale."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Yes I know. Stop poking and put on your shoes."

"'mkay." Naruto started humming and slipped on his sneakers. "Can we go **now**?"

"Yea. Just let me grab my phone."

"No time." Naruto pulled Sasuke out to the car.

They drove for about an hour when Naruto finally found the place they were looking for. Sasuke quickly parked and they walked up the few steps to Ichiraku Ramen's front door. They were only a few feet inside when Naruto turned pale and started shaking.

"What's the matter, so excited you can't stand still," Sasuke joked.

"n-n-no." Naruto pointed towards a table in the back. "That's Konkuro, one of Gaara's men. They knew I'd want to come here. C'mon Sasuke, let's just go." He turned to leave, but was stopped by a strong grip on his upper arm.

"We're here to eat, so that's what we're going to do. They won't touch you as long as I'm here," Sasuke said, pulling Naruto to a seat in the middle of the room. They ordered as soon as they had huge bowls placed in front of them. Naruto dug in straightaway, but Sasuke was staring at the bowl.

"mussa mada 'skay?"** Naruto slurped in the noodles hanging out of his mouth. "Watching your figure?" Naruto laughed a real laugh. Sasuke liked the sound of it; honest and carefree. "_I guess he's forgotten the guy in the corner because of the food. Cute._" Sasuke smiled, "hn. As if I need to. I'm just wondering how all this is supposed to fit in my stomach, I'm not a garbage disposal like **you** seem to be."

"jus' eat it and I'll finish what you can't then, dork."

"hn." Sasuke picked up his chopsticks and started eating while Naruto was slurping away.

"This ramen is perfect, but I think I like the taste of Sasuke's cum better," Naruto said between mouthfuls.

Sasuke choked. "Dammit Naruto. Don't say that in public, "he scolded –once he could breathe again that is.

Naruto blushed deeply. "Did I say that out loud? Sorry."

"It's fine. Just holy shit; do you have no boundaries?"

"Heheh, I guess not."

A bit later they were finished, and Naruto had ended up eating most of Sasuke's as well as his own. Sasuke went up to pay the bill, leaving a bubbly Naruto at the table. Just after he had handed the money to the cashier he heard a scuffling and Naruto's voice muffled and grunting. Everyone in the bust place was too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice Konkuro and some other guy dragging a gagged Naruto to the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," he shouted on his way over to them. He was punched in the stomach before he even got close. He looked up to see a third guy taking a picture of his face.

"You shouldn't involve yourself any further. Naruto belongs to Gaara,' Konkuro said emotionlessly.

"Fuck you," Sasuke spat. The next thing he knew he was being man-handled out the door and into the parking lot. The fists flying, Sasuke was taking as many hits as he was landing at first. But they outnumbered him, and it wasn't long until he was overwhelmed. He was beat to the ground and kicked. He looked up, searching. At last the saw Naruto. He was teary and being put in the back of a dark car. "I'll find you Naruto. I'll get you back," he pledged.

Naruto met his eyes and conveyed all his fear, sadness, and love in them. "I'll be fine," Sasuke said before a particularly harsh kick caught him in the ribs. "I… I love you Naruto," he yelled. He looked up again to see the car door slammed shut in Naruto's face, and the car speed off.

"Aw, he loves the master's whore how cute," one of the thugs said in a mocking tone. Sasuke grabbed the guy's foot and pulled him down. Sasuke then blacked out. The next thing he was aware of was the attackers were all scattered around him, either knocked out or in too much pain to stand up. He got into his car and angrily drove home. Once inside he slammed the door shut.

He was in a state of utter rage. At himself. At Gaara. At all the guys who took Naruto. He put his fist through the drywall of the hallway; but he barely registered the pain. "How could I have been so stupid?! I told him he'd be alright! I said I'd protect him!" he punched the wall again. "God. Damn. It. I'm. So. Fucking. Stupid!" each word was punctuated by another hole in the wall.

His phone was buzzing from the kitchen, where he'd left it earlier. He had maybe a dozen and a half missed calls from Kakashi- who was calling again now. He answered with a monotone, "what?"

"That's no way to greet a friend."

"Screw you."

"Guess you found out Ichiraku's was crawling with people working for Gaara. They take the guy he keeps around back to their leader? I heard he was there."

"Yes, he was with me and they took him somewhere.'

"This is why you take your phone with you when you go places Sasuke. If you had it my first call would have warned you beforehand."

"Spare me the lecture. What have you got on Gaara?"

"You're business as always. He's the son of a prominent CEO. Basically he's been looking around recently for a firm to partner with to impress daddy. He's been looking into a few big names: Sannin Co., Akatsuki Inc., Kanoha Corp., places like that. He's been linked with a gang called "Village of the Sand" as their leader, but it's never been confirmed. However, people who cross him have a habit of disappearing or turning up dead. He's got red hair that he wears short and a love kanji tattoo on his forehead. Past employees say he's cruel and intimidating. Comments like, "his glare is like daggers piercing your heart," and, "he doesn't talk a lot, but when he does it makes your skin crawl," are pretty common. Besides that, not much else. Unless you're interested in his high school and college grades. I'd advise you to walk away from whatever it is you have going on with this guy, he's bad news."

"That isn't going to happen. Keep digging. See if you can find a weakness that can be exploited. Also, find his address, or somewhere in the area that he spends a fair amount of time. I want results within 24 hours."

"Yea, yea. Oh, he has a meeting with Akatsuki Inc. tomorrow, so you might meet him. Do me a favor and don't do anything stupid.

"I've already told you that's not happening. He stole something important of mine earlier and I intend to get it back."

*aegyo = generally pleasing and engaging often because of a childlike charm and innocence." Not surprisingly, aegyo is considered a feminine trait, generally attributed to women who can charm men and elders through a careful balance of sweetness, cuteness, poutiness, modesty, thoughtfulness, and submissiveness.

**naruto is trying to say "what's the matter sasuke" but his mouth is full


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasunaru story 3**

Sasuke got to wok the following day still in his vengeful mood. The meeting couldn't come fast enough. Finally, it was 10:00, time to meet the Gaara he'd heard so much about. _"I've got good luck,"_ Sasuke thought when he was shown to his seat across from Gaara's empty one. He sat, annoyed and edgy. Gaara and his assistant, Konkuro, showed up late. Sasuke smiled politely when they walked in, but he saw Konkuro tap Gaara and point at Sasuke while whispering something. "_It's about to go down,"_ he thought.

The meeting went off without a hitch. He and Gaara exchanged more than a few looks. When it was over Sasuke was sure Kakashi had been right on all his facts. Something about the guy told Sasuke that he was used to commanding and being obeyed without question, making him believe the alleged gang membership was true as well.

At long last the conference ended and Gaara began shaking everyone's hands. The last he took was Sasuke's. The redhead leaned in close and whispered so only Sasuke could hear. "Naruto is my little toy. I should get rid of you for even touching him; I don't share. Don't try stealing him either. He's my property and he is where he belongs." He went to pull back, but Sasuke gripped his hand tighter. "Just you try and stop me. He loves me, got it?" Sasuke let go and walked out of the room.

He called Kakashi's cell from his office. "I've met him. What have you got?"

"Not much. He has a few out of country permanent addresses. Nothing in japan. He's checked into three different hotels as of last night. It seems he was seen in one, but leaving just a few hours later. That puts him in hotel A about 20 minutes before we spoke last night to about eleven. From there he went to hotel B for a bit, but he stayed in hotel C from 12:30 until morning. I'm guessing A is where the boy toy and his inner circle are, B is whatever entourage he has here, and C must be where his fiancée is staying.

"What is the name of A and where is it?"

"What exactly did Gaara take? You don't mean the guy do you? This is a bad idea Sasuke, as your friend I can't let you do this."

"Then do your job and be a detective. The address. Now."

*sigh*"5720 Hokage Lane. Two blocks south of the Jaraiya Casino, be careful."

Sasuke heard the worry in Kakashi's voice, but he couldn't let it get to him. He had to get to Naruto. He jotted down the address. "I will. I'll tell you if I need anything else." He hung up and used the elevator to get down to the underground parking lot.

As he drew near the car he saw someone with red hair leaning against it, apparently waiting for him to show. Sasuke ignored Gaara and opened the driver's side door. "Do what you want Uchiha Sasuke, but he'll always be mine."

Sasuke froze midway in the vehicle. "Do what** you **want, but I'm going to make sure he never has to see you again as long as he lives." He got in the rest of the way. Before he shut the door he heard a chilling laugh and Gaara's, "what I want? I believe I'll do just that." Gaara got into a running sports car across Sasuke's and sped off into the streets outside.

By the time Sasuke made it onto the main streets Gaara was nowhere in sight. He went as fast as he possibly could without getting pulled over. Having to deal with police would only slow him down and he wasn't in any mood to be detoured from finding **his** Naruto.

Even in his haste Jiraiya's was across town so he didn't come close until roughly an hour later. From there it wasn't long before he found the hotel we was looking for: "Shinobi Inn." He burst inside and was about to approach the desk when he realized he had no idea what room he was looking for.

"God fucking dammit," he swore, pulling out his phone again. He saw he'd received a text from Kakashi. It read "my sources say you're really going to the hotel. You must be crazy, but I admire the determination. Floor 5 room C8 and floor 13 room A6 are two of his 5 rooms that he's been in within the last 30 minutes. Hope this guy is worth the effort."

Sasuke went straight to the elevator and pressed the 5 button. He noticed a man who'd been watching him in the lobby followed him on and selected 6.

"_He's trying to make sure I get off. It's more than likely Naruto's on 13 then. Unless it's a trick. Damn, guess I'm checking both rooms after all." _Sasuke got off without looking at his stalker. He went to room C8 and knocked loudly. The waitress from the day before, the one who's known Naruto, answered. "Where is he," Sasuke demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about,' she said trying to play innocent.

Sasuke walked in and began checking the rooms.

"Hey, you can't just barge in like that and start looking around like you're some kind of cop. Get out!"

"Fine by me; he's not here." Sasuke walked to the door, but before leaving, grabbed Temari's chin and made her meet his eyes. "If I ever see you with Naruto again you will regret it the rest of your life. You are too filthy from consorting with Gaara to be allowed in his presence again."

He left and was walking back to the elevators when he heard the woman call after him. "If you think I'm bad then Naruto is less than dirt. I'm only one of Gaara's spies; Naruto's his filthy little bitch. He's probably up there right now doing everything Gaara wants him to like the lowlife wretch he is. It's pathetic."

It was all Sasuke could do not to turn around and go back to that room to shut her up. Knowing Naruto was upstairs kept him from doing something he'd –maybe- regret later. The elevator wasn't coming fast enough so he sprinted up the eight flights of stairs to the thirteenth floor, pausing only to catch his breath. Outside room A6 stood two thuggy guys in dark clothing.

"That's definitely the right room." He walked up to them, and the men jumped into action. Sasuke punched them both in their stomachs and when they doubled over; he hit their neck pressure points and found the keycard for the room.

The door banged open. There were plenty of people waiting in the suite's hall, and at least four had headbands indicating their affiliation to the "Village of the Sand" gang. "_Heh, looks like we were right about gang leadership. Explains a lot."_

"Well boys, come and get me," Sasuke invited.

Things happened very quickly. Two guys rushed at him, but Sasuke dispatched them the same way he'd done the guys outside. Another three came at him. Sasuke tripped one, making him topple over the others. He knocked them out with a few huts of his fist. All that were left were the gang guys. They attacked all at once, surrounding him in the narrow passage. With a few well aimed maneuvers and some fancy footwork Sasuke had one out cold and two with broken legs. A bit more work with a knife he picked up off the floor the rest were bleeding enough that they had slumped against the walls. It was then that Sasuke registered the screams. They were definitely coming from Naruto.

Sasuke ran up the hall, opening doors left and right, trying to find the source of Naruto's –now absent- voice. He came to the last one, and opened it. He was again frozen. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. He couldn't even move. He only had the ability to stare and try to process what he was seeing.

Slowly he came back to his senses, and when he did the only thing he could feel was a deep, cold, black rage. He was going to kill Gaara if it was the last thing he'd do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasunaru story 4**

Naruto was on all fours on a low coffee table. He was covered in bruises, cuts and bite marks. His wrists were tied to two legs of the table, and he was clearly barely holding himself up. He had tears flowing down his face, but couldn't vocalize the pain. That was only because his mouth was being used by Konkuro's dick. His hands were pulling Naruto's hair painfully, and he was making Naruto choke repeatedly on his penis as he shoved down the blonde's throat. Besides that there was blood trickling down his inner thighs, his legs spread apart and held up by a weird bar fastened to his lower legs. Sasuke's eyes followed the bloody trail up to the source. It was coming from Naruto's –obviously unprepped and unlubricated- hole that was being abused by Gaara.

They say when people are pushed past the point of what they can handle they become like animals; only following instincts. Sasuke became something even more base than that. His hair seemed to ruffle up in a nonexistent wind and later Naruto would tell him his eyes had looked red with a strange black pattern. He was **far** beyond what he could handle with this sight. This Uchiha had been pushed past his every limit, and was now about to begin a violent outburst that the people involved wouldn't soon forget.

Sasuke practically had an aura of doom swirling around him as he stepped into the room. He decided to deal with Konkuro first. A slightly crazy smile stretched over his face as he broke both the man's wrists and jerking his limp hands from Naruto's hair. He delighted in the scream he got out of Konkuro, punching the guy square in the face, effectively breaking his nose and parts of his cheeks. This caused the bigger guy to fall back a few feet, his privates coming out of Naruto's mouth with a loud pop.

Naruto's arms gave out, and he collapsed onto the table. He was gasping for air, but managed a hoarse, "sas-kay. Wha?" before he was screaming in pain again.

Sasuke brought his foot down hard on Konkuro's back (he'd been trying to get up). He heard the crunch of bones and knew he'd get no further trouble from bastard two. He turned around to face bastard one, who was still sodomizing Naruto's now unconscious body as if he couldn't care less what was going on around him.

He came in Naruto and buttoned up his pants after pulling out. "You see," Gaara motioned to Naruto's limp form, "he is mine. You will not change that."

Sasuke took another look at Naruto. Gaara's cum seeping out of him mixing with his blood Sasuke even deeper into his dark place –if it was possible. "Like hell he's yours," he ground out.

Sasuke dove forward, punching Gaara's chest the exact moment Gaara sent a fist slamming into Sasuke's left cheek. Sasuke spat out blood, the mad smile was back. "You're gonna regret that asshole," he threatened.

They commenced the fight again: clashing and coming apart, then clashing again. They both had numerous minor injuries, but nothing broken. Eventually, Sasuke's anger paid off and he connected with Gaara's neck with a powerful punch. Blood spilled from Gaara's mouth, said man fell to the floor.

Sasuke stood over him. I had better **never** see your disgusting face after I leave here today." He pulled Gaara up by the shirt. "If I do, I won't hold back, and you'll get much more than a crushed windpipe." He slammed Gaara back onto the ground. "As it happens, I need to get Naruto out of here; he's saved you from what I really want to do."

Sasuke went over to Naruto's lifeless frame. He untied the chafed and bleeding wrists. Then he unfastened and took away the metal device holding him up. Naruto's body was still bleeding, though it had slowed down some, and the bruises were becoming more and more visible on his paler than usual skin.

Gaara had made it to a kneeling position by now. "Just who the fuck do you think you are? I'll kill you for this."

Sasuke backhanded Gaara's face, finally shutting the annoying guy and his empty threats up. He removed his ruined jacket and tossed it to the ground. It was trash now anyway. He took his dress shirt off next, but he used it to cover Naruto a bit instead of discarding it. Once it was on he picked Naruto up carefully, holding his sweetheart close to his chest.

He got a lot of strange looks carrying and almost naked, battered guy out of the building while he was beat up and topless himself. However, he couldn't give a shit even if he wanted to. He shifted his hold so that he could open the back door of his car to lay Naruto down in the backseat.

Sasuke got in and drove them both back to his house. He decided he shouldn't go to the hospital. It'd be pretty hard to explain the situation and neither of them was in too bad a condition. When he made it home he took Naruto upstairs to his bathroom. When Sasuke had both of them stripped and the shower going Naruto woke up.

"wh-where? How? 'Skay?" he rubbed at his eyes, wincing from the pain screaming through his body.

You're at my place," Sasuke said gently. "Can you stand?"

Naruto shook his head no. he looked at Sasuke and saw his injuries. "Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"Look at yourself before freaking out over me." Sasuke helped Naruto get to his feet and supported him as he brought them under the water. As he was washing them up, he noticed that Naruto had started to cry again. "I'm sorry," he said, "you got hurt and it's all my fault. Why would you go to all that trouble? I'm just a broken soul too defiled to be worth saving. So…why?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Sasuke angled his face so he could kiss Naruto's cheek. "You are **not** defiled. You have to be the purest soul I've ever met."

"But…"

"No buts." Sasuke shut off the shower. "It's my own fault I'm hurt, not yours. I refuse to let you take credit for my actions. And it was worth it to get you back. I'm still ready to kill both of those guys for what they did to you, but I refuse to sink to their level." He took Naruto to his bedroom where he bandaged him up and gave him a pair of pajamas to put on. Sasuke padded over to the door in only pajama bottoms. "By the way, it wasn't any trouble because I love you," he said, the blush showing easily on his ever pale skin.

"Sasuke! Do you have a fever? Your face is all red," Naruto shouted; not even registering the love confession.

Sasuke blushed a bit harder due to Naruto's sweet concern for him. "No idiot. Get comfortable, I'm going to get some water bottles." He watched Naruto snuggle into the covers, looking incredibly cute despite all the gauzy bandage and marks covering him. Sasuke smiled to himself as he walked down the stairs. "I don't think I'll ever get used to him," he stated, turning into the kitchen from the downstairs hall.

When he heard a reply his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. "Well he's got a pretty face, I'll give you that," someone said.

"Why are you here Kakashi," Sasuke barked. There was no need to ask how he'd gotten in. Kakashi was always sneaking around so it came as no surprise that he'd found a way to break in undetected.

"To make sure you made it back okay. Seems my sources were right, you beat the living crap out of all those people just for our friend Uzumaki upstairs. You know usually you'd leave a person you picked up that left your place at 3 a.m. alone. What made you go after this one?"

"He's, well different. I just… I can't…"

"I understand. Take good care of him; someone that sweet will be good for you."

They heard footsteps and Naruto's voice coming closer to them. "Hey Sasuke, what's taking you so long?" when he carefully shuffled into the kitchen (he was still very weak) and saw the other guy he instantly started to tear up. "I knew it. You do have a boyfriend. There wasn't any way for him to get in without a key so you must be together. You liar! You said you were single!"

Kakashi and Sasuke shared a look and burst out in hysterical laughter. "What's so funny about this," Naruto yelled.

Sasuke pulled the blonde into his arms, careful not to squeeze too tight. "That guy as my boyfriend is what's funny. He's a detective and one of my friends. He's also a very obvious womanizing pervert. He's got one of his smut books in his pocket right now I'm sure."

"You caught me." Kakashi pulled an orange book out of his pants pocket.

Sasuke cupped Naruto's face in his hands. "Naruto you're the only one I want. I've never felt this way about anyone else before you. You never have to worry about me with another guy because I don't notice anyone else but you. You make up my whole world understand?"

Naruto nodded, crying again, but out of happiness now.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk at one time Sasuke. And so nice too… why aren't you like this to me?"

"Because you're a creep," Sasuke stated flatly.

Naruto stretched up a bit and kissed Sasuke's cheek, making him blush a little.

"I get it now, thank you Sasuke. And I love you too. I can't even say how much since you saved me and take such good care of me. You treat me so well, and you're really gentle. I'll definitely never let you go." Naruto hugged Sasuke and nuzzled his face into his seme's shoulder.

Kakashi, meanwhile, was trying to stem his nosebleed that had erupted from the sheer cuteness of the scene he was watching. It was like something straight out of one of his books. "He's so adorable _I_ almost want to hit on him."

Naruto flinched; Sasuke tightened his grip around Naruto's waist and glared. The detective raised his arms in surrender. "A joke, only an innocent joke. Sasuke, you need to stop being so serious all the time."

"It's not a funny joke after you know what I did today. Speaking of, I'm probably getting fired once it goes public."

"Actually, that's why I'm here. Gaara decided to pull away from Akatsuki; my guess is he's running away from you. I doubt he'll bother you again or tell your boss what happened. Your job is safe as long as you stop leaving in the middle of the day. Deidara called, so I told him you were at the hospital with a friend who'd been in an accident. Blondie believed me, so you're good."

"Thanks."

Naruto started wobbling a bit, so Sasuke picked him up princess style with one arm. "You better not have opened up your wounds from walking around Naruto. I told you to stay in bed so you wouldn't overtax your body."

"Sorry, Sasuke."

"You don't have to apologize to him. it's that idiot's fault for not sending you back to bed earlier and letting you stay on your feet so long."

"Kakashi I think it's time for you to leave," Sasuke stated coldly.

"You'd put your friend out on the street at this time," Kakashi asked him dramatically.

"It's three in the afternoon. And yes. I want to go take a nap with my boyfriend."

Kakashi went over to the window. "Alright, I'll go then. Let's all go eat ramen later tonight though, sound good Naruto?"

Naruto smiled broadly. "Yea! Sasuke let's do it!"

"Sure, anything you want Naruto."

"Alright!" Naruto started bouncing around, almost making Sasuke drop him.

Kakashi smiled and gave a mini solute before hopping out the window, leaving them alone. Sasuke didn't need to make sure Kakashi was alright, the guy was practically a ninja so he was probably fine.

Sasuke carried Naruto back to his room after closing the window. He made sure to grab two water bottles as he passed the refrigerator. He deposited his lover on the bed and got in next to him. He made Naruto drink down all the water before downing his own. "Now that we've replaced some fluids we need to rest a bit and recuperate. Especially you, you lost a lot of blood."

"Yea… as long as you stay with me," Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's arm.

They lay down and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto lightly. "I will, and I'll never leave." They nodded off and slept peacefully until Kakashi called later that night for dinner.

The end…


End file.
